Colours
by Metoochocolate
Summary: It was grey when his world collapsed, it is grey when it is rebuilt again


Hey guys, this is my second fic in two days! Woah, I'm on a roll :) I Hope you guys enjoy this, please leave a review telling me what you think

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

* * *

><p>It is red when Naruto fights. Red mixed with flashes of blue, the colour of the gentle fist techniques.<p>

"Gentle fist!"

"Rasengan!"

Three shinobi dart through their enemies, trying to reach locations where they can cause as much damage as possible. It is a simple mission, escort Hinata to solidify a treaty with another hidden village, Neji and Naruto were to accompany her, nobody expected such a massive attack.

It is black when Naruto feels the last of his chakra slip away and the nine tails appear. It is black as he feels his body overcome with blood lust as it decimates the enemy's force.

It was white when he felt his arm being slipped over a slim shoulder and a small arm place around his waist. In the haze he can feel branches whipping at his face, then, after a long time, shocked cries and the comforting hand disappears from his back, to be replaced by a hard bed. Then...nothing.

It is grey outside when he received news that would change his life. "Naruto, your right arm, we really tried, I'm so sorry, but it has been damaged beyond repair. You will have limited use of it, but never the same mobility again."

It is grey outside when his world comes crashing down around him.

It is orange in the room, resplendent from the setting sun, when Hinata enters his room. Only to find him totally defeated, tears running around his face.

"Hi Hinata," Naruto didn't even bother to try to look happy, his will had been lost with the devastating news.

"N-Naruto? S-Sakura told m-me something had happened but not what..."

"I lost the use of my right arm," In a way, saying it was painful, it made it seem final.

"Oh Naruto," Hinata smiled sadly as she took hold of his left hand and perched herself on his hard hospital bed. "You haven't lost it forever, you will get it back, nothing's permanent,"

At that Naruto snapped, "But what if this is! I can't do anything without my right hand Hinata! I can't do jutsu! I can't even feed myself! What if... What if I can't do anything ever again?"

Hinata squeezes his hand, "Naruto, I have faith in you, you _can _do this, and you _will_, you can practice, you will manage."

The conviction in Hinata's words stun Naruto .

"Too long Naruto, you have forced to be the encourager, the comforter, but this time, it's my turn, my turn to help _you_."

"Thanks Hinata, but tell me honestly, I know you're the Hyuga heiress and everything, but what can you do?"

"Well, N-Naruto, do y-you have physiotherapy?"

"Huh? What's that?"

"I did it once, when I i-injured m-my arm, I'll b-be back tomorrow N-Naruto I-I have something I need to do."

"Wait Hinata," Leaning forward, Naruto pulled Hinata into a one handed hug, "Thank you,"

Blushing so hard she thought her entire body was red, Hinata left the room in a happy daze.

It is a light baby blue when Hinata enters Naruto's room, a small parcel clutched in her hand.

"N-Naruto, I-I have something for you,"

Ripping open the thin wrapping, Naruto finds himself holding a small round ball that fits nicely into his palm.

"Huh Hinata? It's not that I don't appreciate your gift or anything, but what is this? I think I had my fill of balls when training my Rasengan with Pervy Sage."

Hinata smiles at the exuberance, a total change from the day before.

Taking great care not to jostle any of Naruto's many wounds, she shows Naruto some simple exercises involving gripping the ball, lifting it and touching it with his each of his fingers on his right hand.

It is heart breaking when Hinata saw Naruto struggling to do even the simplest of exercises. It hurts when she watched as Naruto stubbornly refuse all help and try to eat all his meals one handed. It kills Hinata to see Naruto smiling at her, knowing that she will only ever be a friend to him, a friend that could very well be giving him false hope.

It is red outside when Hinata finally leaves the ward, kicked out by the nurses, she takes care to make sure she left with the ball, not wanting Naruto to overdo it.

The days pass in a multi-coloured blur. Some days coloured with triumph as Naruto succeeds in some task no matter how small, some days coloured with despair as Naruto seems to fail every time and recovery seems impossible.

Yet they never give up. The loud village idiot and the shy, intelligent Hyuga heiress have very little in common. But they are good for each other, each feeding off the other's conviction, a never faltering duo.

It is a grey day, tiny raindrops patter against the pavement. It is the day Naruto is released from the hospital. It is also the day when Naruto forms his first hand sign in months.

It was grey when Naruto's world collapsed, it is grey when it is rebuilt again.


End file.
